


cinnamon sugar

by swirlingstarlight



Category: Halsey (Musician), Lorde (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, au they're not famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingstarlight/pseuds/swirlingstarlight
Summary: ashley and ella are cute slightly panicked gays <3
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Lorde | Ella Yelich-O'Connor
Kudos: 2





	cinnamon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the most self-indulgent thing ever. i definitely projected wayyyy too much. forgive me this is my first work and it was written in two hours at 1am and not edited, please excuse any typos <3

Ella grabbed Ashley's hand as they ran through the trees, leaves crunching loudly under their eager feet. The shadows casted from the trees down onto them were absolutely beautiful, and Ashley desperately wished that she had brought her sketchbook to capture the way the light caught on Ella's features in the late afternoon golden sun. Ella caught her sideways gaze, and they stopped. A daring look lit up her features. “Wanna race?”

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that. Watch out.” Ashley tried to smirk back as dangerously as she possibly could while her heart melted out of her chest at the fire in Ella’s sharp eyes. It probably wasn’t all that intimidating.

Ella giggled and took off running as fast as she could toward the treeline. “Oh hell no you don’t!” Ashley screamed at her best friend’s back as she tried to catch back up. Eyes glued to Ella’s long hair billowing out behind her, she lost her balance and immediately tripped on a tree root, crashing to the ground hard. 

Fuck, that hurt.

Ella looked back at the sound of the crash, to find her best friend cradling her ankle on the ground. “Ashley! Baby, what happened?” She hoped that she didn’t sound as frantic as she felt, her heart pounding for the injured girl.

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay,” she assured Ashley, maybe more to convince herself that she would be alright than her best friend. “Yeah, I know, don’t make such a big thing of it, I’m sure it’s fine.” Ashley smiled up at Ella and took the offered hand to stand up, and then immediately fell right into Ella’s arms, nearly knocking them both over. Ashley swore profusely at the pain in her ankle as Ella steadied them against the tree. Fucking tree. “Hey there, Skippy, how we doin’?” Ella kept her tone light as she lifted Ashley’s chin to look into her eyes. “I guess you can’t walk then?” She was careful to keep the statement a question, for Ashley’s sake. 

A fire lit in Ashley’s blood as she realized their compromising position, her body pinning Ella’s to the tree, looking up into her concerned eyes. Blush high on her cheeks, she scowled, pushing off of her. “Off course I can walk, it was just a stupid fall,” she said, keeping her eyes on the ground. Immediately putting weight back on the ankle, she swayed dangerously to the left and her eyes screwed shut in pain.

Ella’s warm hands grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. “You’re an idiot. Enough with the tough-ass act. It clearly hurts, and I am not giving you a choice about this.” As soon as the words had left her mouth, Ashley was being swept off the ground into her arms. She did not squeak. Clinging to her captor for dear life, Ashley hid her face in Ella’s pretty neck. “What the fuck are you doing? Put me down right the fuck now.”

Her tone would’ve scared anyone else shitless. Ella just looked down at her with a disarmingly bright smile despite the situation, and suddenly Ashley felt all of her carefully constructed defenses start to crumble faced with that smile. “Bub, just let me take care of you. I know you better than anyone else, so please stop acting like you’re not hurt. Being in pain isn’t showing your weakness. You’re allowed to be vulnerable.”

Instead of answering, Ashley hid her face in Ella’s neck again, feeling Ella’s cold chain against her cheeks heating up at her words. She felt so weak, and her soul felt so exposed. She tried so hard sometimes to shut her out, but she was just so, so goddamn weak. She shuddered as Ella carried her back in the direction of their truck. “Are you cold?” Ella looked down at the girl curled up in her arms, holding on too tight.

“No.” She shuddered again. Damn it.

“Liar.”

It was fall, and the sun would be setting soon. That was why they had driven out, to see the sunset from the edge of the forest. Somehow it had always seemed more magical there. Ashley’s tank top had been a style choice for their date, not a practical one. She curled as far as she could into Ella’s body heat that seemed to radiate off her in waves as the wind whipped through the trees around them.

Ella’s feet crunched the leaves as she walked, eyes focused on the ground, her thoughts whirling. Thoughts of Ashley. It was always Ashley. There was no one else and nothing else that could compare. As far as Ella was concerned, Ashley had hung the stars in the sky, and outshined them all. If only she trusted me.

Just as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon they neared their old truck, parked on the shoulder on the mountain. Ella set Ashley down in the passenger seat and pulled the cover off the truckbed. Grabbing their blankets, she laid them out and moved Ashley to the back.

“It’s not as good as our cliff, but it’ll do, right?” Ella looked nervous again, something she did often, twisting and pulling at the rings on her fingers.

Ashley grabbed her hands to stop the nervous habit, looking up into her clear blue eyes. “Of course. I’m sorry I had to ruin our plans by falling.” Ella’s shoulders sagged. “Not your fault.” The words were barely above a whisper, and Ashley’s eyes immediately drew themselves down to Ella’s lips. Those soft, pink lips. She had dreams about those lips.

“Come here, let’s watch the sunset together.” Ashley was mesmerized as she watched Ella’s mouth form the syllables. Oh, how good it would feel to have her mouth on her skin. She tried and failed to repress another full-body shudder. “Oh I’m so sorry, I forgot you were cold.” Ella’s fingers fumble with the hem of her hoodie for a second before she pulls it over her head and hands it to Ashley.

She grabs a blanket from beneath their feet and curls up with it. “Stop staring at it and put it on already, please? There’s not some weird stain on it, is there? Come here already.” Ella whines at Ashley, pulling at her shoulder so she lays down with her head in Ella’s lap. Ella’s fingers immediately twine into her hair, scratching soothingly at the base of her scalp.

Faces turned towards the sky, they watch the clouds shift and change color with the diminishing light. Pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows illuminate the dusk sky, and Ashley wishes she had her sketchbook again. Not to draw the clouds. To draw the enamoured expression on her best friend’s face. The horizon slowly engulfed the sun and purples, blues and blacks began to appear, but they stayed where they were.

Ashley thought that Ella was more breathtaking than any sunset or nightfall ever would be.

“Hey Ella?” She asked. Ella hummed in response, and the hand in her hair stilled momentarily. “Did you have fun?” Ashley stared up at her. Ella started to giggle, and then she was laughing with her whole body. Her best friend just stared. Ella noticed her intense gaze on her lips again, stretched wide into a smile. “Wait, you were serious? How could you ever doubt that I had fun? I’m with you, sweetheart. Everything is always better with you.” She offered her best friend another smile, and this time it was Ella’s turn to stare as Ashley glowed, basking in the praise. \

Empowered by her friend’s words, Ashley crawled over to straddle Ella’s thighs, hands on her shoulders. Her next words were whispered, almost taken away by the wind. “Thank you,” she said into the few inches of space that had been left. Ella’s hands gripped her hips underneath the borrowed hoodie, fingers stroking over bare skin there. “Of course, my love,” she whispered into Ashley’s ear, pushing her hair back behind it, lips brushing the soft skin there.

Finally scraping together the courage, Ashley’s hand cupped her cheek and she brought their lips together, soft, barely touching. “I love you,” she rasped into Ella’s mouth, “I love you so much.” Ella smiled into their kiss. “I know. I love you too. All of you, babygirl,” she said softly. And then they were kissing harder.

Her lips, teeth, tongue. She tasted like cinnamon, their tongues swiping past each other, Ella nibbling on Ashley’s lips, tasting the spicy candy flavor of their kiss. Cinnamon was Ella’s favorite flavor now.

^~^

“One cinnamon iced coffee and one hot chocolate!”

Ella grabbed their order from the drink counter, thanking the barista as she did so. Ella handed Ashley her hot chocolate and sipped her drink, eyeing her best friend’s lips on the rim of her cup, and smiled to herself. 

The silence was broken when Ashley looked up to see what she’d gotten herself and here it comes. “An iced coffee? Really? It’s the middle of winter now, for crying out loud,” her tone exaggerated, eyes rolling at the sight of it. “You’re soooooo gay,” she sighed. Ella rolled her eyes right back. “We’re literally gay. I hate you. Not my fault you don’t even like coffee,” she huffed. 

“You know you love me,” she whined, her cute pout pulling at Ella’s heartstrings.

“Yeah,” she breathed, “Of course I love you.”

She leaned over and kissed the pout off her lips. Ella grabbed Ashley’s hand as she led her back out to the truck. When they made it home, she would make her feel loved. She would always do anything to make sure her Ashley knew that she was loved.

Her Ashley.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i definitely had fun writing it, so thanks for reading <3


End file.
